


Immaculate Conception

by Client327



Series: Colt.DNA. [5]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Language, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327
Summary: This part of the series is about Colt's parent's meeting and falling in love.
Relationships: Teppei Kaneko/Original Character(s)
Series: Colt.DNA. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586107
Kudos: 1





	Immaculate Conception

**Author's Note:**

> PB owns all this, and me. While listening to Kendrick Lamar’s song “DNA.” I thought that it lined up pretty well with Colt’s character and wanted to do something paralleling the two. This is part of a series of stories that I’m going to do where each one will be based off of the lines of the song that I put in the title.

“What about him?” Teppei gestured at a lanky man making adjustments to his car.

“Isn’t he like an accountant or something?” Jenetta scoffed as she popped another fry into her mouth. They desperately needed an additional driver for an upcoming job and the pair were casing out the people at the sideshow from their position at a nearby picnic table. 

It had been nearly a month since the car accident, bruises and scars beginning to disappear, and the two had grown closer over that time. People began to grow accustomed to always seeing Jenetta by Teppei’s side as they worked their way through the Los Angeles crime circuit. Teppei trusted her more than anyone else in the crew and always valued her input.

“What does that have to do with anything?” he turned around to face Jenetta who was sitting cross-legged on top of the table. 

“He’s a tourist. This is just a hobby for him. Do you think he is going to risk his career for this?” 

“No.” He stole another fry from her plate, “Probably not.” He twisted around on the bench seat to be facing her, looking up into her eyes from his position. “Who do you like for the job?”

She thought about it for a moment, letting her eyes travel around those around her. “Him,” she pointed out a young guy that was at least two or three years younger than her, probably fresh out of high school.

Teppei snorted in response, “Why him?”

Jenetta scooted off the table and sat next to him leaning in close to lay out her case, “He has been wearing that same outfit nearly every time I have seen him. I think he is on the streets, or at the most living in his car. He is always alone; not affiliated with anyone else yet. And,” she shot him a sly smile. “I saw how he almost edge you out of that last race. He’s good. Really good.”

“Do you think that’s enough?” he wasn’t quite sold. 

“Oh, there’s more. I saw him pick your wallet when you were talking after the race and you still haven’t noticed. He’s desperate.” She laughed as Teppei checked, indeed finding his wallet missing. 

“Where you going to let him leave with it?”

She shrugged, “He kind of earned it, right?”

“No. Not right.” But Teppei couldn’t help but be a little impressed, both with Jenetta’s eagle eye and this kid’s deftness. 

***

Teppei did like the kid, who’s name was Luke and decided to go with Jenetta’s intuition. It hadn’t steered him wrong yet, and they had needed to find someone quickly. With business out of the way, they could enjoy the rest of the evening. Teppei usually hung around the sidelines, people watching and keeping his ear to the ground. 

That is how he caught wind that members of another crew that had a reputation for senseless violence had arrived at the sideshow. There was no guarantee that they would cause trouble, but, given their late arrival and the fact that the MPC had swiped more than a few jobs out from under them recently, he thought it wise not to chance it. 

He stood up and scanned the area for sight of Jenetta, but couldn’t find her anywhere. After a few minutes of searching, he noticed a member of the other crew staring him down from across the crowd. He knew the man wasn’t alone and that he would be no match against them by himself. Jenetta had been the only other member of the MPC with him tonight. 

Teppei slipped onto the dance floor, figuring that he would find her among the writhing bodies as usual. She loved to dance and, since she stopped bolting right after races, she chose to spend a lot of her time losing herself to the music. He pushed through the people trying to catch a glimpse of her while still keeping an eye on the man following him at a distance. 

When he finally found her, she was dancing with some guy he had never seen before, bodies pressed close together. He loved to watch her dance; the way her face lit up. She looked so carefree for once. 

“Can I cut in?” he directed the question to Jenetta, electing to ignore her company altogether. She flashed him a smile and dismissed her former dance partner with a slight push to the side. 

“Big, bad, Teppei Kaneko wants to dance?” she teased him as he wrapped his arms around her, a grin playing on his lips. She looked back and forth between his eyes and furrowed her brows in concern. “What’s wrong?”

Teppei took her hand and spun her around so her back was pressed against his chest. He didn’t need their pursuer to know they were about to slip away, and wanted to play it off like they were just dancing as much as possible. She didn’t miss a beat, moving her body against his to the rhythm of the music. He let himself forget his surroundings for just a moment as she rolled her hips and ass back against him, but brought himself back to reality. He moved the hair away from her neck and breathed a trail from her shoulder to just underneath her ear, not quite touching lips to skin.

Jenetta dropped her head back against him at the sensation. 

“We have to go. I need you to go get the car.” He whispered into her ear, shooting a glance at the man still watching them. He knew they were waiting for them to make a move.

“Why? What’s going on?” she twisted in his arms to face him. 

“Just do it.” He would be lying if he said that he never got tired of always being questioned at every turn by her. He dropped his hands from her, “Pick me up at the gate. I’m going to go grab the new kid.”

***

It was late that night and Teppei and Jenetta were pouring over a map to plan out the next job that they had lined up; jenetta perched on top of the table while Teppei stood beside her. The rest of the crew had already gone out for the evening, but neither of them were willing to leave it unfinished for the night. 

The map was sprawled out over the table in the break room, displaying the surrounding area. They had agreed on most of the route, but were having a hard time with a few different spots. 

“We can’t turn right here.” Jenetta picked up the board game piece that they were using as a marker on the map and moved it up several streets. “If we do then we are funneling ourselves in, with no other way to go if that route goes sour.”

He considered it for a moment, concentrating heavily on the map before picking the piece up and moving it back to its original location. “We won’t get trapped. We can turn off right here” he gestured at the side street on the map, “that will give us plenty of time.” He loved proving her wrong, as evident by the satisfied grin on his face.

Jenetta rolled her eyes, picked the piece back up and slammed it back down where she had just moved it before, “We can’t turn there because of the construction.”

Teppei picked the piece back up and moved it again, “There isn’t any road construction there. I just went out and cased the whole area yesterday.”

Jenetta returned the piece back to her spot, “But there will be starting Monday. You would know that if you bothered to check the city’s construction schedule like I suggested.”

Teppei took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Why couldn’t he best her at anything? She always seemed to be several steps ahead of him. “Do you want to run the crew then? Since you have all the great ideas?” 

Jenetta threw her hands up in surrender, trying to keep her smile at bay. “By all means,” she gestured at the map for him to finish out the route. And she hadn’t missed that he chose to leave the game piece where she put it before turning his focus to the next one. 

He leaned over the map, taking extra time to plot out the next move, knowing that Jenetta had likely already figured out the rest on her own. He glanced her way briefly. She sat on the edge of the table with her arms crossed, looking as smug as he had ever seen her. Finally deciding on the next move, he took out the next marker and placed it ten blocks from the last one. 

He glanced over at her again to check her response and was met with a crinkle of her nose. The piece got moved one block back. Another glance towards Jenetta told him that this was the right move. The rest of the pieces went in a similar fashion with a thinly veiled illusion of control for Teppei.

She watched him as he carefully considered her suggestions and allowed her to shape the plan. This was the side of Teppei that she thought about most when she was alone, hair pulled back out of his face, posture relaxed, and eyes always soft when he looked at her. She trusted him; maybe she shouldn’t have, but the months they had spent side by side talking, learning, and risking their lives for each other had sealed her fate. 

Jenetta leaned forward and placed a soft, lingering kiss on the side of Teppei’s neck while his focus was on the maps. He closed his eyes for a moment, committing her touch to memory before turning to face her. His fingers traced over the place where he lips had just been in a vain attempt to trap the feeling there. The tension between the two finally boiling over. She was still so close to him. Her eyes were locked on his.

“Kiss me.” it sounded more like a dare than a request.

Teppei moved slowly, deliberately into the space between her legs, maintaining eye contact along the way. He brushed her hair out of her face and over her shoulder before running the back of his hand across her cheek. 

Jenetta’s face flushed a deep red at the intensity of his eyes and the consuming energy of his movements. His hand rested in the comfortable space along her jaw, just below her ear. With the other, he trailed his thumb slowly across her lips, relishing in ever sensation that her skin against his produced. 

Their faces were impossibly close, noses touching occasionally on ragged inhales, foreheads pressed gently together. She wanted desperately for this to end, but knew that she had put the ball in his court. Jenetta was at his mercy, and she didn’t think it was, at all, a bad place to be. 

Teppei spared one last glance into her eyes before moving in to capture her lips with his. Every movement was intentional as he poured months worth of pent up desire into it. Jenetta curled her fingers. into the fabric of his shirt and pulled him closer to her.

He hooked his hands just underneath her knees and pulled her to the very edge of the table until their bodies were flush against each other. Jenetta’s heart was racing now; she gently ran her tongue over Teppei’s lips in between kisses and eagerly rolled it against his when offered. 

His hands slid slowly up her thighs until they rested firmly at her hips, holding her still as he rhythmically rolled his hips against her center at the most perfect angle; like he already knew her body. The sensation caused Jenetta to arch her body against his and whimper out a moan against his lips. 

She couldn’t breath. Couldn’t think. Her mind was floating on a high that made her surroundings melt around her, Teppei’s hands and lips and body working to anchor her to the earth. 

She was out of control, and in his. 

“S-Stop.” She managed at a break between kisses. 

Teppei pulled back, looking her over to somehow gage if she was alright. She kept her grip on his body and rested her head forward against his chest as she worked to slow her heart rate. Finally, she sat up to look him in the eyes with a timid smile on her face.

“Why the fuck do you have to kiss like that?” Her smile grew wider as she spoke.

“I’ve been waiting a long time to kiss you like that,” The intensity in his eyes was only growing stronger, fueled by an insatiable need to be near her. 

Jenetta felt like she was being pulled to hm by some invisible force. Kissing him had broken a barrier that she had been trying desperately to keep in tact, and now it would never be enough, “Will you take me to your room?” 

***

He couldn’t stop touching her. Teppei had waited and played the long game, waiting for Jenetta to come to him, to be ready, and it was finally paying off. His hand trailed down the soft fabric of her blouse and over the curve of her hips. 

He wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her gently to his bed.

“Teppei, I-” the involuntary moan encouraged by his lips sucking gently on just the right spot on her neck interrupted her train of thought. “I don’t know what I want this to mean.”

He moved down her body, pushing aside the fabric of her clothes to gain access to her skin. Bruising kisses and gentle bites followed where he went, her whole body was alight with the sensation.

“I just don’t want to commit to anything I’m not ready for, but I do want you.”

Teppei had moved further down, pushing her shirt up to the hem of her bra to continue his work on her body. His hands firmly cradled her body on either side. 

“Will you say something?” She finally let out, exasperated and frustrated.

His dark eyes met hers as he crawled back over her body until they were face to face. He brought his hand up to cover her mouth, “I am.” He leaned down placing a tender kiss just below her ear, “You’re just not listening. I don’t care what you want this to be, Jenetta. I will take whatever you have to offer me.” Another kiss down her neck made her shiver with anticipation, “And I’ll give whatever you want from me.”

His fingers slowly slipped away from her lips; he was obsessed with her lips. Obsessed with everything about her. 

Jenetta worked her fingers underneath the hem of his shirt and pulled it off over his head. She knew he had tattoos, but didn’t know how many or what they were of. Placing her hand on the front of Teppei’s shoulder, she prompted him to switch positions with her. He obliged and rolled over to sit with his back resting against the headboard and Jenetta straddling his lap. 

She traced her fingers slowly over the curves and shapes of the ink that sprawled over both arms and parts of his broad chest. He watched in amusement as she studied his body like a painting, her wandering gaze stopping when she reached the bold script on his forearm that read “MPC.”

Jenetta rested her hand over the spot, “This is everything to you, isn’t it?”

He bristled slightly at the question. It always got under his skin when she would see him in such a one dimensional way. “Not everything. A lot, but not everything.”

“I want you to fuck me like I could be everything to you.” She knew that she couldn’t be, but maybe they could pretend for the night. 

Teppei wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest to kiss her with a passion that was quickly spreading through his body. Her hands continued their exploration of his body, sliding over muscle, ink, and occasional old scars until they hit his belt buckle. Before she could finish unlatching it, Teppei interrupted her as he pulled her top off. Her hair fell in loose waves around her shoulders, framing her bare breasts. 

She could feel his desire for her growing at the sight of newly exposed, sunkissed skin, and she took the opportunity to grind against his lap. Every move of her hips made him lose another ounce of patience, but the sight of her drawing her own pleasure against his body had him enthralled for the moment.

Pants were haphazardly discarded in a desperate frenzy to feel more of each other. Jenetta ran her fingers up the length of Teppei’s body from thighs to shoulders as she regained her position on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again as his hands caressed the smooth skin of her back. 

He slid both hands from her back, over the curve of her ass still clad in tiny black panties, and curled them underneath her legs to lift her slight off his lap. With the extra space, he maneuvered one hand over her center, rubbing slow, sensual circles over the lacy fabric.

The soft hum that she produced in response vibrated against Teppei’s lips and he wanted more. Nimble fingers pushed aside her panties. He coated his fingers in her arousal before sliding over her sensitive skin to the spot that she wanted him to touch the most. 

Jenetta tensed in his grasp at the sensation, feeling euphoric. She moved her hips to grind against his hand, but lost her rhythm when he pushed his fingers inside of her. The alternation between steady circular movement and burying his fingers inside her was pushing her to the edge. Teppei trailed his free hand up her stomach and over her breast before cradling her face.

“Will you look at me?” his voice was a comforting sound in the midst of the chaos that she felt in her nerves. Her eyes, that had previously fluttered closed as she came close to her tipping point, opened to meet him transfixed on her face. A thousand words were spoken between the pair in that moment, words of understanding, of longing, of belonging. Words they wouldn’t speak out loud, but maybe would never have to now. 

Rapid uncoiling wracked her body with pleasure as she cried out on top of him, clinging tightly to his shoulders for stability. Teppei was lost. His heart plummeted into his stomach as he witnessed the sun rise and set in Jenetta’s eyes. 

With hardly any time to recover, she moved to pull Teppei’s boxers off and slid her own panties off after. Nothing between them. Nothing holding them back. Jenetta sank down on him, moaning from the contact and the look of pleasure that painted Teppei’s face. 

“I knew you were going to feel this good, Jenetta.” He moved his hips, pushing further and further.

Jenetta had barely registered his comment, feeling in a daze from all the attention being poured onto her from his body, hands, and mouth. He nuzzled against her chest, sucking firmly on her soft skin that would leave bruises in the morning. 

Needing more leverage, he flipped her underneath him and hooked his arm under one of her knees to bring it up near his chest. Continuing his steady movements in perfect synchrony with the tantalizing way Jenetta rolled her hips, he bit gently down on one of her nipples as she dug her fingernails firmly into the skin of his back.

She wasn’t going to last long like this. 

He wasn’t going to last long like this.

She pulled him into a frantic, sloppy kiss in an attempt to expel any of the tension building in her body, but it did little to slow the climax threatening to possess her body. Jenetta whimpered Teppei’s name against his lips before giving in to the sensation, head pressed back into the pillow, back arched against him. He could watch this all day.

He pushed into her once, twice, three more times before succumbing to the pleasure that her body brought him. Teppei collapsed beside her, pushing the hair from his face with trembling hands and breathing heavily. He was staring at the ceiling, lost in a state of bliss when Jenetta curled up next to him placing sweet kisses on his cheek and neck. 

“I’m going to need you to wipe that self-satisfied smirk off your face,” she teased as she turned his face to look at her. But he couldn’t keep it from his face.

“What!?” she laughed when he continued to stare, lost in her eyes and the feel of her hair as he ran his fingers through it.

He shrugged lazily, every muscle in his body in a state of zen, “I like to get what I want.” He trailed his eyes down her naked body not unlike the first time he saw her at the sideshow. 

***

If Teppei and Jenetta were always together before, they were inseparable now. They worked tirelessly together on every job that they acquired and then spent every moment they could tangled up together between sheets, or against walls, or in the back seat of his car. One was rarely seen without the other, and it worked. 

Every deficit that Teppei had in his personality was compensated by Jenetta. She had truly stepped up to be the right hand of the MPC and he didn’t know how he functioned without her before…or how he would again once she left. But he would continue to make her time with them lucrative. He wanted her to accomplish her goals in life; he had always known that she was striving for more than this.

She had gained more and more responsibilities during her time driving, often being left in charge when Teppei was on other business and calling the shots while out on jobs. She didn’t mind it for now, but she was getting tired of the constant pushback she got from certain members of the crew that would like to plead seniority over her. 

“You’re just jealous that I get all the good jobs,” Jenetta teased as she stuffed her cash in her jacket pocket.

“Yeah, I’m sure I would be getting the best jobs too if I was sucking the boss’ dick.” 

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” she walked right up to where he was sitting and was met with pushback when he stood and got right back in her face.

“You heard me. Everyone knows that you’re only getting the best work because you’re fucking the boss.” He emphasized his point with vulgar hip gyrations against her body.

She snarled and pushed him away with all her strength, but barely budged him at all, “get the hell off.”

“Awe, what’s wrong? Do you need cash upfront for new clients?” he teased while everyone else in the shop only look on in silent horror as Jenetta cocked back her fist and punched him hard in the jaw.

He recovered quickly and shoved her hard against the chest sending her backwards onto the ground. “Fucking cunt!” he said while nursing his bruised jaw.

Just then, all the energy was sucked out of the room as Teppei entered, arms casually crossed over his chest. His eyebrows were furrowed as he took in the scene in front of him. He fixed his eyes on the ground at his feet, taking slow, deliberate steps towards Jenetta. He was thinking; he was digging his nails into his arm to help keep his temper at bay.

When he got to her, still sitting on the ground watching him in stunned silence along with the rest of the crew, he silently held his hand out to her and helped her to her feet. He kept her hand in his for a brief moment before dropping it. 

“Give us the room. I need to talk with Briggs for a moment.” His arms were crossed back over his chest, eyes fixed on Briggs.

The rest of the crew shuffled out as quickly as possible, not wanting to stick around and risk picking up any blame. The tension in the room was suffocating. Jenetta stepped in front of Teppei, her voice lowered to speak only to him, “He was just being an ass. Can we just forget it?”

“Leave, Jenetta,” his eyes never left the other man’s. She could tell that he was struggling to control his temper by the way his voice wavered slightly.

She tilted her head slightly and placed a gentle hand on his arm, “Teppei…”

“Get. Out.” His eyes met hers and she knew it was too late by the rage she found in them. He could tell that he was scaring her, but he would have to make it up to her later. “Please?” 

Her hand dropped to her side and she spared one glance between Briggs and Teppei before reluctantly exiting the shop floor. He watched her go, waiting until the door swung shut before turning back towards the other man with an unexpected smile. 

“We were just messing around-” he started to explain, but was cut off by a wave of Teppei’s hand. 

He walked silently to one of the empty chairs in the shop and sat before pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, taking one out, and lighting it between his lips. One long drag and exhale passed before he began, “You have…concerns with the way I am running things around here?” He gestured for the other man to take a seat.

“No, it wasn’t like that. Jen was just running her mouth, you know how she is, and I was just trying to rattle her. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Teppei hummed an acknowledgement, mulling over his words, “Believe me, I know better than anyone how Jenetta” he emphasized her full name, making pointed eye contact with Briggs, “likes to push people to their limits.” He offered the man a cigarette that he eagerly took, feeling slightly more confident in this conversation. 

Teppei breathed out a puff of smoke while he waited for Briggs to light his own. “And there is some issue with the quality of jobs you are getting?”

Briggs sat back in his seat, letting the nicotine calm his nerves, “I mean, she is always running point on every job. Every. Time.”

“She is the best driver here; certainly better than me. Do you think there is someone better than the both of us that is getting looked over?” His voice remained calm, but the occasional fire evident in his eyes gave away his motivations for asking. 

Briggs wasn’t dumb enough to take that bait and simply shook his head. 

“Good. I agree with you.” Teppei flashed another smile at the man in front of him. “So it seems to me like there is no real issue here.” 

“Right. Everything is cool.” Briggs was ready to get out of this lion’s den and out of harm’s way. 

Teppei stood from his seat turned towards the door, taking a few measured steps and stopping before he reached it. He drummed his thumb against the tool cart at his side, calculating his next words, “There is one last thing I need to address.” Turning back towards the other man, he could see the trepidation illustrated in his features. “You…” he rubbed his hands together trying to quell the tremors brought on by his anticipation, “you put your hands on her, Briggs.” 

A breathy huff of a laugh escaped Teppei’s throat after the words came out, feeling like it was almost a joke that anyone would touch her like that, especially in his own crew, in his own shop.

“Sh-she punched me in the face, Boss. It was just a reaction.” He was visibly sweating now.

Teppei hummed a response as he tilted his gaze up at the ceiling for a deep breath then back down to Briggs. “Why? Why did she punch you?”

Briggs was in checkmate. He knew it. He said nothing in response. Teppei bent down and picked up the crow bar that was leaning against the tool cart.

“Briggs, I’m going to break both of your hands, and you are going to let me.” He began taking steps towards the other man who was seemingly frozen in place. “You’re going to let me because if you don’t, I’m going to fucking kill you instead.”

Briggs was visibly shaking by the time Teppei was directly in front of him, “But-”

“We aren’t negotiating. Put your hands on that work bench and then thank me for not killing you.” He gestured at the nearest work table with the crowbar in his hand, and followed close behind as Briggs marched on shaking legs. Teppei gestured at the table top with a tilt of his head.

Briggs felt like he was going to throw up, but complied by slowly resting his hands on the surface in front of him. He made eye contact with Teppei once several seconds had passed in silence. He simply quirked an eyebrow at him and made a gesture for him to proceed with his instructions.

“Thank you for not…killing me.” He said quietly. And without a moment’s hesitation Teppei swung the crowbar in an arch that ended directly on the other man’s hands over and over again. He was transfixed by the transformation that was happening in front of him as perfectly good hands became increasingly mangled, increasingly bruised, and increasingly covered in blood. It was hypnotic. Briggs was screaming, he was certain of it, but he couldn’t hear it. He couldn’t hear anything at all. 

Briggs slid to his knees on the ground, clutching his hands against his chest as he continued to let out the most jarring screams. Teppei looked on impassively for a moment.

“Oh, and one more thing.” He caught Briggs’s horrified attention before continuing. “You called her a cunt.” Teppei swung the tool hard and connected with his jaw, effectively shattering it and knocking the man out cold before letting it clatter out of his hand to the ground. 

Jenetta stood frozen, pressed against the doorway as she watched the whole ordeal. When she heard the screams, she thought she might be able to stop Teppei before things went too far, but what she saw made it impossible for her to move towards him. 

Their eyes met for just a moment before Teppei fixed his gaze forward and walked past her and out of the room without a word.


End file.
